


Playing Rough

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Flogging, Impact Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sara really wants to slap Neal in the face. Neal's into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Rough

The evening started leisurely. Sara came over early enough that Neal was still preparing dinner, which Sara helped with by bravely boiling water for pasta. 

Back when Sara accepted Neal’s initial invitation for lunch, she had expected that any relationship between them would be fraught with tension. High energy, but also high stress. She hadn’t expected to be able to be so relaxed around him. And while she had hoped he would understand her desires, it had been refreshing to realize that he did much more than understand.

They could have spent the entire evening on dinner and dessert and talking late into the night. Some nights they would. But not tonight.

Sara was washing the last few dishes when Neal came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m going to get ready,” he said. “How do you want me?”

Sara leaned against him. “Completely nude,” she told him. 

Neal kissed her neck. “Yes, ma’am.”

As much as she was tempted to peek, Sara kept her eyes forward. They had planned and discussed this, but there was still a thrill of spontaneity if she could turn around and have Neal completely ready for her. 

Once the dishes were done and Sara turned toward Neal, he was very ready for her indeed. He sat naked on the bed, and next to him he’d placed the bag Sara had brought with her. Sara smiled. “Feeling helpful?”

“Aren’t I always?”

Sara’s smile turned sharper. “I think there’s only one proper response to that.” She sat down beside Neal and kissed him softly, running her hand down his chest.

“Mmm, is this the proper response?” Neal asked her.

“Oh no, I’m just warming you up.” Sara rubbed her thumb across Neal’s nipple and planted kisses along his neck down to his shoulder. She brushed her other hand against Neal’s cock, just the ghost of a touch. Neal’s cock began to stiffen, but he was still only half hard. 

Once Neal was relaxed and pliable under her hands, Sara pulled away and stood up. She raised her hand. “Are you ready?” Neal nodded, and Sara brought her hand down across his face, not hard, but enough to sting. “That was the proper response,” she informed Neal.

Neal touched his face. “Really? Because I was expecting something more… impassioned.”

“Is that a challenge, Caffrey?”

Neal grinned. “Absolutely.”

So, Sara slapped him again, harder. And once she saw the red mark blooming on one side of Neal’s face, she slapped the other side, just as hard. She leaned in and kissed him softly. “How’s that?”

Neal brought his fingers to his face. “Keep going.”

Sara continued, landing several more blows on each side of Neal’s face. Sara could see that Neal’s face was flushed red from more than just her hand, and she knew it wasn’t exertion that had quickened her breathing. She couldn’t resist letting her fingers linger on Neal’s face after each strike. 

She paused when she saw Neal wince a little too hard. “Red?” she asked.

Neal shook his head. “Yellow. The idea of you slapping me until your arm gets tired is still incredibly hot, but I think we need to move away from my face.”

Sara nodded. “Are you ready for the flogger?”

“That sounds good.”

Sara pulled her flogger out of her bag. She held it over Neal and let the falls brush against his skin.

“Oh, that’s a new one. I like the color,” Neal said.

“So do I,” Sara agreed.

“Feels nice.”

“It won’t feel so nice once I’m letting it fly.”

“Mmm, different kind of nice.”

Sara dipped in to brush her lips against Neal’s then stood back. “On your knees, against the bed, back to me,” she ordered. She stood and waited while Neal arranged himself. He made a lovely sight. Neal might always hold pieces of himself back, but right now his body at least was completely open to her. It may have been his body rather than his mind or heart, but Neal was making himself vulnerable to her. Sara wasn’t so foolish that she didn’t respect that. “Ready?” She asked once Neal appeared settled.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Sarah brought the flogger down softly on the back on Neal’s thigh. She waited a few seconds and hit the other thigh, a little harder. She intensified her strikes, evenly covering Neal’s thighs and ass. When he let out a hiss, she halted. “Was that a good noise or a bad noise?” she asked.

“Good,” Neal answered, breathily. “That’s good.”

Sara smiled and moved up her strikes to Neal’s upper back. She became more creative with the flogger, twirling it and moving it in figure eights to catch different parts of Neal’s body.

Sarah loved her flogger. She loved being good with it. She loved knowing it was skill she took the time to master. She loved seeing the effect it had on her partners.

Sarah loved the power her baton gave her. She could break a man’s leg if she hit hard and in the right spot. But the flogger offered something even more unique. It gave her a power based on trust, intimacy even. Neal had chosen to offer up his body to her, and though he could stop her at any time, he didn’t. It was a power that had to be earned rather than taken.

Also, she should be honest, the flogger was just plain sexy.

“May I interrupt?” Neal asked.

Sara stopped. “You may.”

“May I please turn around? And, if it pleases you, could you hit me with your hands?”

“And why should I grant your request?” In truth Sara was happy to make adjustments if Neal wanted them, but while she wasn’t playing the absolute mistress, she was in charge. Neal should have to explain himself. Besides, she really liked the flogger. If she was going to put it away, she’d like to know why.

“I want to see you. I want you right here close to me. The look in your eye when you’re in control… you’re beautiful. Please, ma’am.”

Sara stepped forward and set the flogger down on the bed. “Saying please doesn’t change the fact that you’re speaking out of turn.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Sorry or not, that deserves punishment.”

“Ma’am, my face isn’t so sore anymore. You could slap me.”

“I think you’ll enjoy that far too much, but it will do. Get on the bed.” Neal turned around and lifted himself onto the bed. He turned his face toward Sara. She landed a hard blow on his right cheek, waited a few seconds and then struck the other. “Now lie back.” Once Neal was flat on his back, she raised herself over him. Sarah met Neal’s eyes before landing a punch on her upper chest. Neal let out a small grunt, but he immediately nodded for her to continue.

Sarah knew her upper body strength wasn’t particularly impressive. There was a reason she relied on her baton rather than hand to hand. However, she also knew she could still cause damage. She was experienced with a flogger, but rarely simply used her fists. It required a different kind of care and attention, but Sarah found she enjoyed the challenge. Neal had a point. The thud of flesh against flesh was unique, more immediate than the flogger. Not better, but different. “I want you to nod once you’re satisfied,” she told Neal. She kept her eyes on Neal’s while she hit him. If he wanted to see the look in her eyes, she would give it to him. She imagined how each bruise would form; the way Neal would wear them under his ostentatious suits. She wondered if she would linger in his mind as he ached.

Sara continued her barrage until Neal gave her the signal. She finished with a light smack to his face, more to make a point than to cause pain. “Was that good?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Sara nodded. “Good.” She looked at him carefully. “Are you ready to move on?”

Neal nodded. “What did you have in mind, ma’am?”

“You know I want to make you feel good. And bad,” she admitted, “but in a good way. But now I want you to do something for me. Can I trust you to be good for me?”

“Of course,” Neal assured her eagerly. 

Sara wasn’t so sure of that, but she was willing to give him a chance. Sara picked up her flogger, but rather than use it on Neal, she pressed the bottom of the handle against his chest. “I want you to pleasure yourself. But you’ll do it on my terms, and you’ll come when I give you permission and not a second sooner. And don’t start until I tell you to.”

Sara grabbed a chair and placed in in front of the bed. “All right,” she said, sitting down, “Start by grasping the base of your cock. I want you to go slow.” She watched as Neal did as he was told. “Put your thumb on your shaft. Just a little bit of pressure. Now stroke yourself slowly.” Sara reached under her skirt and slipped her fingers inside her underwear. She traced unhurried circles inside her cunt while she kept her eyes firmly on Neal.

Neal, for his part, was watching her, his gaze fixed between her legs. He absently sped up his pace, and Sara stopped her hand and glared at him. “I told you to go slowly, Caffrey. If you come before I’ve given you permission, I’ll get up and walk right out this door.” She wouldn’t, of course. She would never have left Neal so abruptly in the middle of a scene. But it made for a dire sounding threat.

“Sorry.” Neal slowed his hand. 

“That’s good. Now, I want you to stroke all the way up your shaft. Let your thumb play with the tip a little.” Once Neal was back to doing as she commanded, Sara pushed her fingers back inside her cunt. Initially, she avoided her clit entirely, but after a little while, she allowed her fingers to barely brush against it. “Speed up just a little,” she commanded Neal. “Not too fast now.” With the hand that wasn’t inside her cunt, Sara reached under her shirt, pushed up her bra, and started to fondle her breast, running her thumb over the nipple.

Neal saw her and whimpered. “Ma’am, please, I’m going to—“ he choked back the rest of his sentence, but Sara could guess. 

She stood up and went over to him. She showed him the hand that had been inside her, slick with her juices. She trailed her finger along Neal’s chest, leaving a faint, wet trail. “Do you see this?” she asked softly. “This is what you’re doing to me. Because you’re being so good.” She kissed him. “Why don’t you move away from your cock to your balls? Would that help you last longer?”

Neal nodded tightly. “I think so.”

“Good. Then, stroke your balls for me.” Rather than return to her chair, Sara propped herself against the headboard. She resumed masturbating while keeping an eye on Neal. After he had spent some time caressing his balls, Sara ordered him to once again move to his shaft. “Very light touches,” she instructed, “then grow slowly firmer. Now, move and up and down. A little faster, a little more pressure.” Sara gradually built up Neal’s speed and pressure. Finally, once he was panting and squirming, his eyes closed tightly from the effort of holding himself back, Sara placed her hand over his. “Now,” she whispered. 

Neal came with a hoarse cry, splattering come all over his hand and stomach, as well as Sara’s hand. Sara grabbed a tissue and gently cleaned the both of them up. “That was excellent,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to Neal’s shoulder. 

“You’re pleased?”

“Very.”

“Then may I ask a favor?”

Sara tilted her head. “What’s the favor?”

“I want to go down on you. Please, let me pleasure you.”

Sara considered. “Do you think you’ve been that good?”

Neal gave her a crooked grin. “I’ve been as good as I know how to be.”

Sara laughed. “Neal, that may be the most honest thing you’ve ever said to me. All right. You came when I ordered, and that deserves a reward.” Sara stripped off her shirt, unhooked her bra, wriggled out her skirt and was about to do the same with her underwear when Neal politely touched her hand. 

“Please, may I?” he entreated. Sara nodded. Neal ran his finger underneath the edge of her underwear, briefly dipping in to caress her cunt. Then he slowly rolled her underwear down, with Sara accommodating him by lifting her hips. Neal gently spread her legs, and for a moment he just gazed at her. Then he lowered his head and kissed the inside of her thigh. He darted his tongue inside her before placing more kisses between her legs. Sara ran her hands over her breasts and played with her nipples, while Neal moved his tongue deeper inside her. He avoided her clit, but would dart near it every once in a while.

Once he had worked up a rhythm, Neal placed a finger against Sara’s labia. He gently massaged her for a few minutes before he slid his finger inside her. Once inside, while his tongue flicked around her clit, he moved his finger further in.

Sara intensified the attention she was playing to her breasts, pinching her nipples with increasing roughness. Her other hand found itself threaded in Neal’s hair. She didn’t know if she wanted to demand he go faster or demand he continue exactly as he was.

Under other circumstances, Sara might have suspected that Neal was drawing out her orgasm as revenge for her prolonging his. But that wouldn’t have been adhering to the rules of this particular game, and in this arena, Neal could be counted on to play fair. Or at least cheat in pleasurable ways. 

Neal’s finger hit Sara’s g-spot, and Sara moaned. Neal followed it up by finally pressing his tongue against her clit. Sara let out a string of expletives and Neal let out a muffled laugh. Sara glared at him, even if it didn’t do any good, seeing as how he was buried face down between her legs.

Neal intensified his rhythm, hitting Sara’s clit more frequently. Finally, the sensations completely overcame Sara and she came hard, with a sharp arch of her back. Neal slowly removed his finger, but continued to lick softly until Sara brushed her hand through his hair. “That’s plenty,” she said with a contented sigh. Neal shifted until he was curled up beside her. “Ready to come out of the scene?” Sara asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Neal answered with a smile and a wet kiss. He reached out and ran his fingers through Sara’s hair. “I wasn’t sure I was going to make it for a second there,” he said teasingly. 

Sara snorted. “Please. You’re telling me the great Neal Caffrey couldn’t handle a little orgasm denial? I knew you could do it.”

Neal kissed her again. “I’m touched by your faith in me.”

“That’s my job.” And it was, when they played these games. It was her job to see her partner’s potential and help them achieve it, whatever that might be. And Neal was always good at rising to the occasion. (No pun intended.) “Did you get everything you wanted?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I got to slap the shit out of you, Caffrey. My life’s dream has been fulfilled.”

Neal smiled fondly. “And you say I’m not helpful.”

“I take it all back. Well, most of it.”

Neal chuckled. He shifted, then winced lightly.

“Are you too sore?” Sara asked, concerned.

“Just a little. I’m going to have some bruises, but none I didn’t ask for. It will all be hidden under my clothes anyway.”

“Luckily. I don’t want your co-workers to wonder if I’m abusing you.”

Neal smiled and shook his head. “Then I’d have to tell them that my girlfriend is a kinky sex fiend. And that would be terrible. There’d be jealousy, and office tension, and Jones and Diana would undoubtedly plot to steal you away. And that would end sadly for me, because Diana’s the only one in the office who’s prettier than I am.”

“That’s true. But I think I’ll stay with you anyway.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“You cook me gourmet meals and let me hit you with a flogger. A lot.”

Neal wrapped his arm around Sara. “I’ll keep doing that then.”

Sara settled into Neal’s embrace. She’d have to get up and take a shower eventually. She didn’t really want to sleep naked, sweaty, and smelling like sex, and she knew Neal would feel the same. But that could wait. Right now, she was awash in contentment. It was a little awkward in its unfamiliarity, but it still felt right. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Repo,” Neal told her softly.

Sara laid her head against Neal’s shoulder. “Me too, Caffrey.” And Sara let herself feel content, if only for a little while.


End file.
